


The Muse

by Cisystematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Yui and Suga are cousins, end pairings--oisuga and kurodai, set in an universe that's a combo of several decades that don't have internet or cellphones, this story is about an affair so if you don't like that...don't read obviously., we're gonna see how this goes together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: A story about realizing the difference between love and inspiration.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Shimizu Kiyoko, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Absent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Absent treatment--dancing with a shy person, inexperienced dancer or awkward partner.
> 
> From thoughtcatalog.com

“Dear,” Koushi calls out as he leisurely wisps down the hallway. His shades are already perched on his nose and his highwaisted, wide legged palazzo pants make a light swishing sound as he walks. The light linen button down is tucked loosely in his pants and his thin floral scarf wrapped around his arms flounces behind him as he parades around, trying to find his husband. “Daichi!” He tries again.

Koushi scrunches his eyes when he hears a distant “On the balcony, Koushi,” from the main room of the house.

In the end, Koushi doesn’t really mind. It’s still on the way out. He passes by a maid who tells him the car is waiting for him. He waves to her as a thank you before plopping down the steps to the main room. To his left he sees his husband sitting in the sun on the balcony, looking out toward the beach they lived on. Daichi is scratching away on his sketchbook. A small overused and paint splattered bucket sits beside his feet and a palate of watercolors sit on a stool next to him. For a moment, Koushi thinks he looks handsome with the sun caressing his face like that.

“There you are, Handsome,” Koushi greets when he steps onto the balcony. He supposes his husband deserves a compliment. Granted, it’s ironic Koushi is about to leave to talk mess about him.

Daichi chuckles, grinning around the cigarette in his mouth. “To get a compliment from someone as charming from you, today must be my lucky day.” He laughs when Koushi rolls his eyes at him.

“I regret saying it now that you’re putting it on such a high pedestal,” Koushi says, allowing Daichi to reach for his hand.

“Ah, and the cold beauty is back.” Daichi grins when Koushi purses his lips at the statement. “Koushi, you know I only tease,” Daichi says, setting down his pencil to take the cigarette out of his mouth.

“You’re not good at it…” Koushi mumbles as he’s gently pulled down to a kiss.

Kissing Daichi is easy for Koushi. Or rather he doesn’t feel anything, therefore it’s easy to do. Koushi faintly remembers a time where desire hurdled through him and kissing Daichi would be difficult; one kiss was never enough.

But Koushi is able to elegantly lean back from one kiss, reach for Daichi’s cigarette, and take a drag from it.

“Going out?” Daichi asks, going back to sketching.

Koushi blows out smoke with the reply, “Yep.” He hands the cigarette back to Daichi. “Off to make a social call with Oikawa and Kuroo. Then off to see my cousin, Yui.”

“Tell Tooru his last set of photos were amazing and he should use people as his subjects more often, tell Tetsurou I’m waiting to read the updates to his story, and send Yui my regards,” Daichi says.

“No special message for Yui?” Koushi asks. “She’s my only flesh and blood.”

“Tell her I thank her for making the most beautiful clothes for my beautiful husband.” Daichi laughs when Koushi swats his scarf at him.

“I’ll give her the general regards instead.” Koushi allows himself to be pulled down into a deeper kiss.

“I love you,” Daichi says.

Koushi chuckles, rubbing his nose against Daichi’s playfully. “Now, you’re a tease.”

—

“Is it bad to drink whiskey when it’s 11?” Oikawa asks, picking up a half empty whiskey bottle. He looks in the mirror reflection toward his friend sitting on the floor surrounded by papers.

Kuroo simply shrugs. “I mean, we drank all day yesterday,” he says.

“I know, but we were sad and depressed,” Oikawa turns around fully. He leans against the bar and pouts at the whiskey bottle.

“Then we had sex,” says Kuroo.

“Then we got sad and depressed again and drank more,” continues Oikawa. He sighs. “I’ll wait till noon.”

Kuroo stops reading his manuscripts to look at his watch. “It’s 11:59, Tooru.”

Oikawa groans, “I know.”

Two sharp knocks are heard at the apartment door. Oikawa sticks his tongue toward it.

“Ignoring that,” he mutters, already pouring himself a small shot of whiskey.

“Pour me one too,” Kuroo sighs heavily and pushes his manuscripts away. “I’ve reread this so many times I don’t even know what the hell I’m saying.”

“Knock, knock, who’s there?” Says the voice from the door.

Oikawa almost drops the shot glasses when he hears it. “Just a minute, Koushi!” He quickly calls, pouring his shot back in the glass. After setting everything back at his makeshift bar, he quickly checks the mirror to look over his appearance.

His hair is in its usual fluffy, slightly unkempt style. He ruffles it up a bit to mask the unruliness it was in after he had a quickie with Kuroo. He fixes the buttons in his light blue button down, stopping when he sees a dark spot by his neck.

He turns to his friend who is now beside him repouring his shot. “Didn’t have to pour mine back…” Kuroo mutters.

“Didn’t have to give me a hickey today either,” Oikawa mutters back.

Kuroo shrugs, not caring when Oikawa tries to wrangle his bed head in place. “Tooru, we’ve know Koushi for years, we don’t have to pretend we weren’t about to get drunk and probably fool around again.”

“No!” Oikawa hisses, fixing Kuroo’s collar. “I mean yes we have known him, but he means everything to me and I don’t want to make a bad impression.”

“You were bragging your mother walked in on the two of us to your bar friends last week,” Kuroo counters.

“He means everything to me,” Oikawa stresses. “And you’re just saying that because it hasn’t clicked in your head that Daichi could also be here.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Shit I don’t have pants on,” he rushes over to the bed.

Oikawa runs over to the door, lets out a breath and finally opens it. His breath hitches at the stunning sight before him.

Koushi is leaning against the side of the doorframe. Despite the disgusting fluorescent lighting in the apartment building, it somehow makes a beautiful halo of light around Koushi’s silver hair. Oikawa gulps as he can trace Koushi’s thin frame through his slightly baggy clothing. How one can wear anything and look like a star, Oikawa will never know.

Koushi grins up at him.

“Nice hickey,” he says. 

Oikawa almost stops himself from saying something stupid. “Thanks,” he breathes out before realizing what he said.

Koushi leans off the wall, laughing. “Silly.”

Oikawa hears Kuroo snickering behind him. He lets Koushi in and loudly proclaims, “Daichi’s not here?”

“Nope, he’s staying at home to deal with all of the catering and decorating and the other blah blah blahs of the party this weekend,” Koushi answers.

Kuroo grimaces and takes his shot of whiskey.

“Ooh, I want some!” Koushi says. “I was feeling a bit down and that’ll pick me up.”

“You’ve come to the right place to be sad and depressed,” Kuroo replies, pouring Koushi a shot.

“Oh before I forget—Kuroo, Daichi is waiting for your next chapter and Oikawa, Daichi loves your latest set of pictures and wants you to take more pictures of people,” Koushi recites, before taking his shot.

Kuroo reaches up to play with his fringe. “He liked what I gave him?” He asks quietly. “Tell him to come by my place later if he wants to see the new stuff.”

Oikawa forces down a snort when he pours himself a shot.

“It’s not here?” Koushi asks, pointing at the manuscripts on the floor.

Kuroo snickers, waving his hand dismissively. “I bring old stuff here.”

“He thinks I should take more pictures of people, huh? I was randomly asked to take scenic pictures since the other guy was sick. Truly thought I botched them, but hey Daichi always sees more than I can,”Oikawa replies, slowly bring his shot glass to his mouth.

Koushi shrugs. “I’m just a messenger, but I do agree with him. Maybe you need to take pictures of a different type of star?”

In the mirror reflection Oikawa watches Koushi happily step over different sized mounds of clothes, photographs, and writings to sit in an arm chair. “There’s someone in mind,” he says more to himself.

Kuroo hears him and forces himself not to roll his eyes. Since his person of interest isn’t here, he supposes he should go back to editing his writing. He knows full well Oikawa wants to occupy all of Koushi’s attention. He plops himself on the well worn couch and slides his old manuscripts over with his foot.

Oikawa happily sits on the arm of the chair Koushi’s sitting in. Kuroo rolls his eyes.

“Speaking of my husband,” the word unknowingly makes all three of them uncomfortable, “he’s gotten dull.”

The three of them are quiet at the sudden statement.

“…what?” Oikawa asks quietly.

“Lately, I’ve been bored. First, it was our conversations were kinda boring and then it started spreading to other things like sex and I don’t know what to do,” Koushi pouts at his shot glass, not seeing the wide eyed expressions on his companions faces.

Kuroo is the first to get out of his stupor. “Koushi, why the hell are you telling us this?”

“I recognize we only know each other through Daichi, but you two have known him much longer than me,” Koushi explains looking up from the shot glass.

“…we don’t sleep with him,” Oikawa says politely. “You two have that luxury to do those certain…uh activities…”

“I know, but I mean you’ve known him for a while. I don’t know if I’m just being too…” Koushi pauses to think of a word. “…anal? I guess that’s the right word.”

“Anal is fine—I mean, you’re fine,” Oikawa stutters. “I mean, I get what you’re saying.”

This time, Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

Koushi pokes Oikawa’s side, “You’re always a bundle of nerves around me. It’s so funny.”

“You wanna know why?” Kuroo asks.

Oikawa reaches behind Koushi to grab a pillow and throws it at Kuroo.

Koushi laughs at the two of them. “I was right to come here. You two have always been a great distraction for me.”

“From your boring husband?” Oikawa asks, trying not to sound too giddy.

“This time yes, but other times no.”

“Why would the beautiful muse of an up and coming painter need a distraction aside from a boring husband?” Kuroo asks, looking up from his work.

Koushi narrows his eyes at him. “I’m more than a pretty face. I have a brain just like everyone else.”

“And yet, you didn’t want to handle all of the blah blah blahs of party planning?” Oikawa grins cheekily.

Koushi laughs at that, kicking up his feet. “Daichi’s a complete visionary. He has everything planned out to the tiniest detail. The only thing he doesn’t have control over is my wardrobe,” he explains. “And yes, with a brain you can be a visionary, but it carries other things…” Koushi replies softly, rubbing the rim of the shot glass.

Oikawa and Kuroo look at each other before glancing back at Koushi who is lost in thought.

Suddenly, Koushi shivers.

“You two, stop staring,” he says, covering his shoulders with his scarf. “I always get a chill up down my spine when people stare at me.”

“You should be fucking Frosty the Snowman then,” Kuroo replies.

“Well, I know the best thing to warm me up,” Koushi gets out of the chair and elegantly walks over to the bar again. He opens the whiskey bottle, sets down the shot glass, and takes a huge swallow of whiskey from the bottle.

Oikawa stares, slack-jawed. Kuroo silently wonders if Oikawa will let him drink out of it now.

Koushi lets out a burp when he gets his fill, politely taps his chest, and closes the alcohol bottle.

“And with that boys, I bid you all adieu.” Koushi winks.

Oikawa almost asks Koushi to marry him.

Koushi goes over to give Kuroo a hug and ruffles his hair. “I hope to see you two at the party on Friday,” he says, making his way back to Oikawa. “Despite it being only two days away, Daichi’s been stretched thin trying to think of a theme. I told him it wasn’t necessary. All we need is food, booze, and music.” Koushi gives Oikawa a hug and leans back with a smile.

“But as you said, Daichi is a visionary,” Kuroo mumbles, “especially for his beautiful muse of a husband.”

Oikawa sees Koushi’s eyebrow twitch at the remark, but his smile widens.

“If Daichi needs a theme,” Oikawa finds himself saying, “what about space? The stars and all that…” he fumbles with Koushi so close to him.

Koushi’s eyes widen before the largest, gleeful smile spreads across his face. “Tooru, you’re a genius,” he says. “May I use your phone?”

Oikawa nods dumbly.

Koushi giggles to himself as he rushes over to the small side table Oikawa keeps his phone. He quickly dials the number and waits.

“Daichi dearie, it’s me,” Koushi says excitedly. “Make the theme the stars, dearie. Tooru just gave the idea.”

“Make the theme the stars, he says,” Kuroo mutters to Oikawa.

Oikawa shrugs, leaning back against the chair. “We both know if anyone can do it it’ll be Daichi.”

“Sure, but he just complained about being bored and now he’s ordering him around…” Kuroo sighs.

“Daichi, you know how I feel about that,” Koushi replies. His tone is suddenly low and serious. “I mean it…goodbye darling.”

Before anyone could ask, Koushi turns around with an easy smile on his face.

“Alrighty boys, I’m officially out of your hair,”he announces. “Can’t wait to see you on Friday. It’s a costume party, so dress to the nines. Bring anyone who feels like eating or dancing or getting drunk…” he winks at Oikawa, “…under the stars.”

And with that, Koushi is out of the apartment and the room feels normal once more. Oikawa feels like the lights got dimmer, his skin got paler, and his mood is worse now Koushi is gone. On the other hand, Kuroo seems more energetic as he hops up from the couch and begins to head toward the kitchenette.

“Tonight I have to drink,” Oikawa announces. “We both do.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be sad and depressed, get drunk, fuck around, and be sad again today,” Kuroo replies as he raids the fridge.

“I don’t! I want to actually celebrate with you, Tetsurou! This is our big chance!” He gets up and walks over to the counter where Kuroo is now making a sandwich. “They’re finally on the rocks! We may be able to get the happily ever after we thought we were supposed to get!”

“But we only know Koushi’s side and even then that shit sounds iffy.” Kuroo takes a knife out of the drawer and begins slathering mayonnaise on wheat bread. “Daichi still sounds so in love.”

“You’re such a sourpuss!” Oikawa pouts.

Kuroo regrettably finds that adorable.

“But there’s a glimmer of hope and that’s all we need.” Oikawa smiles.

Kuroo sighs. “If we’re going to your friends’ bar, that lady is going to glare at me the entire time.”

“What?” Oikawa gasps. “Kiyoko loves you!”

Kuroo pointedly looks at Oikawa. “I’m pretty sure asking if I’m okay if my drink was made with ice that fell on the floor doesn’t count as loving me, but alright.”

—

Before Koushi can get out of the car he’s almost bowled over by a woman hugging him.

“Koushi! My darling daisy!” She squeals, hugging him close.

Koushi laughs, hugging her just as hard. “Hello, my darling daffodil!” When he sees the woman fully, his smile widens. “I swear Yui, you grow lovelier each time I see you.”

Yui blows a raspberry in embarrassment and takes her cousin’s hand; one of the pins sticking out of the tomato shaped pin cushion on her wrist accidentally pokes Koushi but he doesn’t mind. In comparison to his outfit which is mostly beige and white, Yui’s frilled dress is a bright yellow. There orange ribbon ties at the sleeves that give her an extra ounce of innocence along with her naturally flushed cheeks. Her yellow Bobby socks compliment her orange pumps.

She leads him inside the boutique, swinging their hands. The cousins walk side by side almost as if they were happily walking to school together. Koushi smiles at some of the salesgirls in the store. Many of Yui’s fashions are brightly colored and patterned. One that catches his eye is a bright powder blue suit with white lace embellishments.

“Not only have I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks, but you ask me to make you a costume for a theme-less party,” Yui playfully scolds as they reach the back sewing room.

In comparison to the boutique, this room is starkly white. In the middle there are four different mannequins—two male, two female—and behind them are six sewing machines. Three assistants are working on different garments when Yui and Koushi walk in, and quickly greet them before going back to work. The cousins happily sit at a red couch with an already set table in front of it. There is a kettle of tea, with smoke still rising from the spout, an assortment of cookies that look similar to different types of flowers, and a small slice of cake for the two of them. Closer to Koushi’s side of the couch is an ashtray shaped like goldfinch and a yellow cigarette holder.

“As you’re a chain smoker, I’m assuming you didn’t come empty handed.” Yui grins at her cousin before pouring themselves tea.

“You would assume correct!” Koushi reaches in his shirt to retrieve his box of cigarettes. He quickly gets one, places it in the cigarette holder and lights it. “Now Daffi, you don’t have to always roll out the red carpet for me,” he says when he receives his cup of tea.

“And as I always say Daisy, I do this because I truly love you and I love to make you feel special.” She smiles at him. “Now, what’s the buzz?”

“I think my marriage is crumbling around me as well as my sex life. It’ll be dust soon, Daffodil. I just know it.” Koushi throws his back with the back of his hand on his head in his theatrics.

Yui snickers at him as she tries a cookie with a rose piped onto it. “Never go into acting. You’re the worst.”

Koushi sticks his tongue at her playfully. “I wasn’t serious.”

“So things are going well with Sawamura-san?” Yui takes a sip of her tea.

“Oh no that’s real. I’m bored and last night was the second time I had to work hard at orgasming. My brain hurts with how much imagination I pumped out.”

Yui almost chokes on her tea.

“How did I forget you have that kind of mouth on you and we grew up together?” She asks, glancing at her assistants. “Look you got my lovelies all beet red!”

“Oh please, I’m sure one of them faked it once,” Koushi replies, tapping ashes off in the ash tray.

One of the assistants raises their hand, “I have,” she says.

“She deserves a raise,” Koushi says.

“Hana-chan, please don’t encourage him.” Yui sighs.

Koushi pecks her cheek. “I missed you, Daffi.”

“I missed you as well, Daisy.” Yui chuckles. “But my trip to Kyoto was a well deserved vacation.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

Yui quickly reaches for another cookie and takes a large bite. “Not really…”

“She met a man,” Hana replies from the back.

“Hana-chan!” Yui exclaims with her mouth full. She tries to cover her mouth as she talks. Her flush is getting redder.

“He’s a kabuki actor!” One of the younger assistants, Yachi, says.

“Yachi-chan!”

“They saw each other throughout the week and he came here to be with her,” the third and youngest assistant, Runa, squeaks out.

The assistants quickly go back to work when their boss angrily puffs her cheeks at them. When Yui faces her cousin again, she’s met with the smuggest smirk in existence.

“Not much, huh?” Koushi asks.

“I didn’t think he’d be so taken with me is all…”Yui replies, playing with the frills of her dress. “I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten tired of me.”

“Why would he? You’re a catch, Daffi!”

Yui avoids his gaze. “Koushi…Grandmother favored you for a reason…you were the prettier one.”

“Yui, look at me.”

Yui faces her cousin again. She continues playing with her frills.

“That old bat was a piece of shit and you know it. You’re beautiful. Between the two of us, you’ve got that sparkle that catches people’s eyes. You know how to brighten a room.”

Yui’s eyes water as she smiles. “Koushi, you’re the sweetest. You’ve always been so sweet and thoughtful. Your modesty is your true beauty!”

Koushi chuckles. “You were supposed to take the compliment, not give me one.”

“But it’s true either way!” Yui wipes her eyes. “Now let’s hear about this dusty marriage of yours or whatever dramatic description you used.”

Koushi lazily explains his predicament, heavily punctuates it with a long drag of his cigarette, and crosses his legs as he blows out the smoke.

“Daisy, you’ve been married only a year,” Yui replies, now eating her slice of cake. “I think this is where boredom isn’t necessarily ‘boredom’…it’s normalcy.”

“Gross…” Koushi scrunches up his nose. “Why is the sex getting worse?”

“You tell me—is he not..uh active?” Yui ignores her assistants’ light snickering from the back.

“Oh he’s active and he’s sexy to boot, but for some reason it’s not like it used to be.” Koushi puts out his cigarette and fold his arms with a pout.

Yui can’t help but think her cousin looks like a grade schooler who dropped his candy on the floor.

“My darling daisy, I think you’re not seeing the forest for the trees,” she says. “Maybe you’re over analyzing things. Grandmother made us both extremely anal about everything due to her overbearing nature.”

“Well, I personally have to be anal since—”

Yui puts his scarf in his face before he can finish his dirty joke. “Plus, don’t forget it takes two to tango. Maybe you two need to spice it up! Take charge and introduce something he may want to do. I mean, he’s so taken with you he’d love to please you anyway anyhow.”

“You make it sound so achievable.” Koushi reaches for his slice of cake. He eats it thoughtfully, slowly letting the piece in his mouth dissolve before swallowing and cutting another.

“Because it is, Daisy!” Yui laughs. “Now speaking of achieving, I have to make a costume without an artistic direction in 48 hours.” She momentarily leaves the couch to grab a sketchbook from one of the working tables.

“Actually, we finally have one—the stars.” Koushi kicks off his flats to curl up on the couch as he eats. His wide legged pants cover up his toes.

“That’s quite inventive for Sawamura-san. Usually he’s into beachy vibes,” Yui replies when she sits back down. She hums to herself as she starts taking notes.

“He didn’t come up with the idea. Tooru did.” Koushi grins around the fork in his mouth.

Yui raises her eyebrows. “Well, he does take photographs for astronomy magazines so that makes sense,” she says, tilting her head to the side as she mulls the idea over. “But it’s in line with Daichi’s vision…and when I think about it…you fit that theme quite well also.”

“I agree completely!” Koushi sits up eagerly. “When he said it, I was almost knocked off my feet by such a compliment. Quite intuitive, he is.”

“High praise from you,” says Yui as she begins sketching.

“It only sounds that way because I first talked about my dusty marriage or whatever theatrics I said earlier,” Koushi replies.

“Any specifics, Daisy?”

“Since I’ll be hobnobbing, it unfortunately needs to be loose for me to feel cool.” Koushi finishes his tea before lighting another cigarette. “I fear Daichi invited every person in our wedding guestbook and then some.”

“It was a bit hard to breathe at your wedding reception...” Yui mumbles in agreement. “Loose and cool it is. Dare I ask if you wish to have two looks for this event?”

“I’m actually quite taken with the light blue suit in the boutique,” Koushi replies.

Yui gasps loudly before sketching feverishly in her sketchbook. The assistants look at each other before watching their boss. Koushi giggles when he hears his cousin mutter to herself.

“People will be wearing black or navy because they go to less inspired places to buy their outfits and believe sequins equals stars but ohhhh no they’re completely wrong,” Yui streams the words out as she continues sketching, “if the theme is stars you wear stars and Daisy you’re going to be covered and crowned in them. You’ll be in white so you’ll stand out from the crowd; the pantsuit will be perfect as an outfit to greet your guests but we’re adorning it to make you look like a charming prince from the planet Neptune…”

“Runa-chan, please take down the suit before someone thinks about buying it, Hana-chan, check how many star shaped things we own, Yachi-chan, we’ll be heading out to look for fabric and pick up lots of food,” Yui orders as she finishes her sketch with a delightful laugh. “I’m sorry girls, we have to stone garments today.”

The three assistants groan loudly.

Koushi couldn’t help a small laugh. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ll make the pay worth everyone’s while.”

“Pay my lovelies, but I wish to ask you a favor,” Yui says, finally letting Koushi see her sketchbook. “A Herculean task for a Herculean task, if you will.”

Koushi’s eyes widen when he sees the designs. How his cousin and her assistants can complete this in two days is beyond him. “I’m listening, Daffi.”

“We’re almost done with our spring collection and because it’s so beautiful I really want it to sell well,” Yui begins, fiddling with her frills. “We had an idea to make flyers and posters to put up around town. I’ve been looking for models and…no one fits the part.”

Koushi looks up from the sketchbook. “You want me to model?”

“If you’re alright with it?” Yui looks everywhere but her cousin.

Koushi sets the sketchbook on the table and leans against Yui. “Yui, if you asked I’d jump off a cliff.”

A beat of silence.

“Only if I asked?” She asks quietly.

Koushi sticks out his tongue. “How about if you asked, I’d marry you.”

“There you go, that’s a more lighthearted answer,” she pats Koushi’s head, “you realize yes or no would suffice.”

“I’m theatrical.”

“You’re in need of a warm hug and a warm bath,” she tells him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. “When you get home, you should go take a warm bath where you can soak, smoke, and give me a ring so I can chat about my kabuki lover.”

Koushi snickers. “I’d love that.”

—

Daichi tosses Kuroo back his lighter after lighting his cigarette. “You’re a life saver,” he says, after taking a drag out of his cigarette.

“Ironic since that thing slowly kills you,” he replies. He watches Daichi blow out the smoke slowly.

Kuroo doesn’t know if longing to be a cigarette in Daichi’s mouth is stupid, romantic, or sad. It’s probably all three. He never got into smoking despite trying once just to look as cool as Daichi did. Instead he keeps a lighter, just in case Daichi ever forgets his like today.

The two of them are standing by the entrance to Oikawa’s favorite bar, The Aviary. They stand next to each other by the basement stairs leading down to the bar. The blue light from the neon sign washes lightly over the two of them. It casts an almost purple shadow on Daichi’s features making him more rugged than he already is. Daichi is dressed simply—a simple white button down with four of the buttons undone tucked into black slacks that are cuffed at the ends. It takes all of Kuroo’s willpower not to stare at Daichi’s exposed chest.

Despite being dressed similarly, Kuroo wonders if he looks as attractive as Daichi. He rolls up his sleeves in a small effort to catch attention. Oikawa told him one of his best features was his forearms.

He looks past his fringe toward Daichi who lazily leans against the wall, already sketching something. A small smile rests on Kuroo’s features.

Daichi was someone he could easily imagine the wheels turning in his head; Kuroo can almost feel the sparks and hear the crackles of electricity as inspiration strikes the object of his affections. With Daichi things are always so easy. Kuroo feels like he can breathe, he can allow the worst parts of his personality to come out without judgement, and he could imagine what true love feels like. Kuroo recently described the feeling in a short story he submitted in a contest: love is a pillow just fluffed and perfectly supports your head as you fall asleep.

“Never stop drawing, huh?” Kuroo asks with a Cheshire grin.

Daichi snickers around his cigarette. “You brought your notebook with you, asshole.”

“Ah, but I’m still a fledgling author, dear jackass,” Kuroo dramatically bows toward Daichi. “Unlike the new up and coming painter, I have to bust my dick off.”

Kuroo watches Daichi laugh at the crude phrasing. Daichi laughs so hard he almost spits out his cigarette.

“Surely you can keep that on,” Daichi replies. “Plus, I bust mine off despite the little traction I’ve made.” He puts his small sketchbook in his back pocket.

“Between the critics or your husband?” Kuroo can’t help a little pettiness. He can, but not with Koushi.

“Ah well, Koushi keeps me busy, sure, but he’s much easier to deal with than critics.” Daichi winks. “And I rather fool around with him than some old man who hates I like painting the beach.”

Kuroo wonders how Daichi would react if he knew what Koushi told them earlier. He supposes this is the best time to find out. Just as opens his mouth, the duo hear a familiar call.

“Salutations!” Oikawa shouts as he walks over to them.

Kuroo flinches at the loud colors Oikawa is wearing. Even though he’s known him for years and has been in his apartment long enough to see his ridiculous fashion choices, Oikawa is somehow able to continuously surprise Kuroo with his outfits. They always centered around either light blue or teal—today it’s a light blue and yellow striped shirt and white slacks. How Oikawa was able to find a pair of blue wing tipped oxfords, Kuroo will never know. The teal camera around his neck matches his suspenders. Several people look at him as they pass, but Oikawa is none the wiser.

“It’s like a coloring book threw up on you,” Kuroo greets his friend.

Oikawa greets back by waving his middle finger at him. Daichi snickers at the two of them. The three friends head down the steps to the bar with Oikawa leading the way.

“Daichi you got through the hell hole of party to come?” Oikawa asks over his shoulder. “I assumed those planners would stay until everything is perfect.”

“There’s a load left to do, but it has to wait until the cake comes by…” Daichi sighs. “If it weren’t for Kuroo asking me to join, I’d probably still be at home worrying over something.”

Kuroo catches the quick, pointed look Oikawa gives him when he reaches the door.

Daichi continues, “But without that stellar suggestion you made,” he pauses so his joke can have dramatic effect, “we would be in a black hole.”

“That was awful and forced,” Oikawa grimaces as he opens the door for his friends.

Daichi laughs loudly.

When they walk inside, they are all covered in a blue light from the different light fixtures in the bar. The spotlights on the small stage near the back of the bar the only ones that are white. Kuroo feels like he’s one of the background characters in Daichi’s paintings in the few times he’s come here—barely detailed and covered in a dark shadow. The walls are obsessively covered in different photographs and knickknacks organized on the wall. Each time, Kuroo feels ten more things have been added. The wall behind the bar houses a large glass shelf showcasing the different selections of alcohol available. Despite the blue lighting in the bar, one can see the colored bottles clearly. The few tables facing the stage are full. Tonight the entertainment is a small jazz band.

“Welcome to the Aviary,” a voice wafts over to them.

They see one of the bartenders behind the bar cleaning her hands in the sink. She’s dressed in all black aside from her dark navy vest. Thanks to her sleeve garters, they see the faint tattoo on her arm—a pair of initials, I.H. Her hair is in a tight bun and adorned in several white hair clips. When she finally looks up to them, her face remains neutral. Kuroo doesn’t know if the light is playing tricks on him, but he thought for sure he saw a flicker of a grimace when she looks at him.

“Kiyoko-chan, you look lovely as always,” Oikawa happily sits at the bar and blows a kiss at the bartender.

She simply looks at him before turning toward Daichi. “I hope you find your time here rewarding,” she replies, ignoring Oikawa’s pouting. “Will you be joining Tooru at the bar or shall I find better seating near the stage?”

“We’re with him,” Daichi answers, sitting next to Oikawa.

Kuroo silently sits beside Daichi. He wonders if Kiyoko just hates everyone.

“You’re colder than usual, Kiyoko-chan,” Oikawa mumbles, resting his arms on the bar.

She narrows her eyes at him. “I’m the same, Tooru,” she answers. “You’ve known me long enough.”

“Ah, that’s the problem,” Kuroo leans past Daichi to give Oikawa a huge shit eating grin, “she’s known you for a long time.”

Oikawa flips off Kuroo. “I am a great person to know.”

“I think you’re great,” Daichi tells him.

Oikawa is a bit taken aback by this. “You’re the famous one,”he says.

Daichi shrugs. “And? I’m still your best friend first. You truly think I don’t think you’re a great person?”

Kiyoko just watches.

“Daichi, as you’ve known me for years, you can have a reason to dislike me,” Oikawa replies.

Daichi grins. “And I don’t.”

The two of them stare at each other. Kuroo couldn’t even begin to guess what the hell they’re trying to find or prove. All of a sudden they both start laughing.

“Thank you, Daichi!” Oikawa beams.

Kuroo doesn’t feel like asking. He twitches when Kiyoko’s eyes flicker in his direction. Several of his editors have compared him to a cat with his mannerisms, but if Kuroo were to compare Kiyoko to anything it would be a crow. Her gaze is sharp and pointed, she’s very calculated in her movements, and always on edge. Kuroo realizes the only other thing Kiyoko could be compared to is a knife for the same reasons; both work for her.

Kiyoko politely bows her head to Daichi. “My name is Shimizu Kiyoko. Despite social and financial status, I enjoy treating everyone the same,” she replies.

“I thought your last name was Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asks.

Kiyoko huffs air at her bangs and crosses her arms. “We’re still deciding that…”

Another bartender comes from the back room. His clothes match Kiyoko’s. He also has a tattoo but on the opposite arm of Kiyoko’s. It reads S.K.

“Welcome—oh it’s just Oikawa,” he says offhandedly.

“You’re well received,” Daichi tells Oikawa.

Oikawa grumbles, “Kiyoko-chan, Iwa-chan, and I have known each other since we were children.” He pouts at his friends behind the bar. “You would think they would treat their life long friend better.”

“Don’t call me that around other people,” the male bartender hisses, flicking Oikawa’s forehead. He politely bows in front of Daichi. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. You’ve already met my fiancé, Kiyoko.”

“She’s as charming as the bar,” Daichi says, smiling at Kiyoko.

Surprisingly, she smiles back. “Compliment received, but you won’t get a discount.”

Kuroo realizes she really does enjoy knocking people down a peg.

Daichi cracks up at the harmless jab. He douses his cigarette in the bird shaped ash tray before grabbing another one from his pocket. Before Kuroo can reach for his lighter, Kiyoko is already holding out hers to light Daichi’s cigarette.

Iwaizumi begins making a drink for Oikawa muttering, “I already know what you want.”

Kiyoko’s eyes flicker over to Kuroo’s as she puts her lighter away in a fluid movement. “Pick your poison,” she replies to both Kuroo and Daichi. “I could give you a glass of milk,” she tells Kuroo before turning to Daichi, “and I can serve you a drink made with your used cigarette and its ashes.”

“Believe it or not, people come here for Kiyoko-chan’s charm,” Oikawa replies.

“I believe it,” Daichi says with a bright smile on his face. “You remind me of my husband, Shimizu-san.”

Kuroo couldn’t biting his lip at that remark.

Kiyoko nods her head in thanks. “Still no discount, Sawamura-san.” She politely places her hands on the bar. “Your poison?”

“Midori sour, please.” Daichi turns to Kuroo. “What say you, Tetsurou?”

“Three Wise Men Hit Manhattan.”

“Wise choice gentlemen,” Kiyoko bows her head before turning to her fiancé. “Hajime, what are you making for Tooru?”

“Astro pop,” he answers. “I know he’s in the mood for it just by looking at him.”

“You always know what I’m in the mood for, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, winking at his friend.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I can spit in your drink, you know?”

Oikawa doesn’t miss a beat. “Maybe that’s what I’m in the mood for.” 

Iwaizumi pauses in mixing up the drink to rub the bridge of his nose. “Every time I tell myself not to give you an opening and I make the same mistake.”

Oikawa laughs, tilting his head back. “You’d think you’d have learned after twenty six years!”

Kiyoko reaches on the shelf to take down a blue bottle of blueberry liquor and slides it down to Iwaizumi. “I’m surprised, Tooru. No Quick Fuck and Orgasm combo today?”

He sticks out his tongue at her. “I’m not sad today.”

“Of course that’s what you order,” Kuroo mutters. “You’re as subtle as your clothes, Tooru.” He flinches again when Kiyoko smiles at him, her eyes covered by her thick lashes.

“You speak as if you’re different,” she says, expertly flipping a whiskey bottle over her shoulder. She catches it so it hangs upside down over the mixing cup and pours a measured amount.

Daichi claps at the display.

Iwaizumi starts shaking up Oikawa’s drink, ignoring the fake flirtations of his friend. He glances over to his fiancé as she begins shaking up Kuroo’s drink. A small smile grows on his face.

Daichi taps the ashes off his cigarette as he watches the two bartenders in awe. “When’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t planned it yet,” Iwaizumi answers, straining Oikawa’s drink in a tall cocktail glass. “Hell, we don’t know who’s name to keep.”

“We switched last week to see how it sounds,”Kiyoko explains, sighing, “unfortunately it just proved our names sound amazing either way.”

Iwaizumi looks just as forlorn. “They really do…”

Daichi nods. “Koushi and I had some trouble with that too,” he says, smiling fondly. “I was alright with taking his name, but he convinced me to let him take mine.”

“How?” Oikawa sips his drink.

Daichi chuckles, his face flushing under the blue lighting. “That’s private.”

“Why do you like him?” Kuroo blurts out before he can stop himself.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at him.

Oikawa sips his drink, narrowing his gaze at Kuroo.

“Since you said Shimizu-san reminds you of him, I was curious of what was similar,” Kuroo says quickly, sitting up in his seat. He pushes his fringe back only for it to fall back in his face. “You know I like to hear more about people to help with characters and all that…” he looks down at the drink Kiyoko politely slides toward him.

Oikawa rolls his eyes.

Daichi looks Kuroo square in the face, deep in his eyes. Kuroo doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he feels himself sweating. The sound of Iwaizumi mixing Daichi’s drink doesn’t help either—hearing the ice hitting the metallic cup makes his fingers twitch. Then Daichi smiles, and Kuroo feels himself let out a breath releasing all of his tension and anxiety.

“I was remembering your story,” Daichi explains. “There is a couple isn’t it? Or rather a romance between the main character and the person he’s interviewing—the filmmaker, right?”

Kuroo sets down his cup before taking a sip. “You remembered it?”

Daichi chuckles, leaning toward Kuroo as he takes out his cigarette. “Didn’t Koushi give you my message? I’m waiting for more from you,” he says in a low voice.

Kuroo swallows. He feels his heart thumping as he forces himself to take a sip of his strong drink.

“But to answer your question,” Daichi leans back, taking a drag from his cigarette, “I suppose I enjoy layered people. It’s boring to be with someone who’s just one value. I’d rather learn and adore all of a person, not just the piece they wish to show me.” He shrugs. “With Koushi, he’s not afraid of showing when he’s mad and while I don’t like fighting with him, I love we can be comfortable with each other. Even if there are more pieces we haven’t learned about each other, I trust him to show me when he’s ready and I can tell he trusts me to do the same.”

Oikawa is now laying on the bar, looking at his half empty glass. Kuroo can only nod at the answer.

Kiyoko finishes cleaning her side of the bar and rests her arms on it, watching her fiancé finish pouring Daichi’s drink. “Sawamura-san, you’re a masochist,” she says.

Daichi and Iwaizumi laugh loudly at this. Oikawa and Kuroo choose to knock back their drinks.

“You may be right, Shimizu-san,” he says, happily taking his glass from Iwaizumi. “It’ll be lovely to have you two at the party I’m throwing Friday. If you’re able to come, that is.”

“Unfortunately we don’t have many off days,” Iwaizumi replies. He wipes his hands with a towel. “Friday’s especially are a busy night for us.”

“Shame, but I completely understand.” Daichi smiles after tasting his drink. “Koushi would love it here.”

Unbeknownst to him, his friends glance at him with varying emotions. Oikawa narrows his eyes at him, gripping his cup. Kuroo looks downward past his fringe, he turns his cup in his hands before looking away.

“Kiyoko,” Iwaizumi sighs. “Let’s make a double for the masochists.”

She leans up with a sigh of her own. “I was thinking the same thing.”

—

Koushi hears the main door close. He takes one last smoke from his cigarette, never taking his eyes off the ocean in front of him. He loves being on the balcony just to watch the waves brush against the beach over and over again. Usually it quells whatever his mind likes to dream up, but tonight it’s been keeping his body calm as he waited.

His cousin’s advice made the most sense, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try…something different.

His heart is pounding a bit. He hasn’t been this nervous since he got married. Ironic.

He lets out a breath when he hears Daichi’s voice in the main room. Quickly dousing his cigarette, he walks out of the balcony.

“Darling, I was waiting for you—” Koushi freezes when he sees Daichi, Oikawa, and Kuroo holding each other up.

The three men stare back. Oikawa and Daichi flush darkly at the sight. Kuroo is too drunk to care.

Koushi is now painfully aware he’s only wearing one of Daichi’s shirts—one that is currently falling off his shoulders, no less—and black briefs. He does not flush. He was raised to take things in stride.

“College boys coming back from drinking the night away?” Koushi replies smoothly, making careful steps around the furniture to happily plop himself on the couch. “I thought you all grew up from that.”

Daichi chuckles, “Nothing wrong with reliving the younger years.”

Koushi winks at Oikawa and Kuroo. The latter is too sleepy to notice. “Have a good night, boys.” He feels the shirt beginning to fall off his other shoulder.

Daichi and Oikawa can barely walk without taking their eyes off of him. Oikawa forces down a grimace when he realizes Koushi is only locking eyes with Daichi, who is now guiding his friends to a guest room as fast as possible.

Koushi watches the friends walk down the hall. Once out of ear shot, he finally lets out a breath. Right when he wants to attempt something different with his husband, said husband brings his friends home drunk as ticks. Luckily for him when he’s in the mood, not many things can calm him down completely. But to be caught trying to woo his husband…

Koushi covers his cheeks when he feels them burn in embarrassment.

He shivers just before he feels air blown on his nape. Koushi turns around and sees his husband, leaning on the back of the couch grinning down at him.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, sweetheart,” Daichi says.

Koushi pouts. “Whose fault is that?” He crosses his arms, turning away from his husband as he easily climbs over the couch to sit next to him. “You could’ve rang to tell me they were coming.”

Daichi chuckles, leaning in to kiss Koushi’s neck. “Sure, but I wouldn’t have seen that cute blush of yours. It’s always so hard to catch,” he mumbles against his skin.

Koushi feels his face burn again. “It’s unbecoming…” he bites his lip.

“It’s beautiful…” Daichi gently reaches over to tilt Koushi’s head toward his. “Just like everything about you.”

Despite it being something Daichi says often, the phrase hits Koushi differently when he’s kissed softly. He feels Daichi’s hand rub down his stomach. Koushi wraps his arms around his husband’s neck. Maybe his cousin is right. Maybe he needs to try different things to make his heart bloom like it is now.

Daichi lightly nips at Koushi’s lips before asking, “Now darling, what did you have in mind tonight?”

Koushi can’t help playing coy. “Maybe I wanted to be seen by your friends in only your shirt? What if I had no plan?”

“Then I’ll say you did a good job of riling me up,” he says. “Especially since the others saw you…” he leans in close, ruffling his husband’s hair. “A sight like this, I want only for myself.”

Koushi feels himself blush again. This is what he’s been missing. “Fuck me and show them you only have me to yourself…” Koushi breathes out before kissing Daichi deeply. “Then take me in our room and prove it to them all over again…” he presses against him, rubbing his finger against Daichi’s bottom lip. “Show me how beautiful you think I am…and I’ll show you how beautiful you are to me...”

Daichi’s eyes are wide in shock and arousal. He stutters as he tried to think of a response.

“I love you,” is the last thing Koushi says before Daichi kisses him.

They fall back on the couch, chuckling at their eagerness.


	2. Icy Mitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icy Mitt: rejection from the object of one’s affection, as in: “He got the icy mitt.”
> 
> from thoughtcatalog.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking my best friend and co-creator, Bethie, for helping create this fun story! A lot of cool moments in the story were from her brilliant mind!

Oikawa hates being in Daichi’s house. One reason is it’s too fucking big. He lumbers behind a maid to find the kitchen or wherever the hell coffee is being served. His head is practically split open from lack of sleep which brings up the second reason he hates being in Daichi’s house…

“Darling, stop teasing,” Koushi’s giggle is heard from the backyard. “You’ll be sorry if I accidentally spill coffee on you.”

…is seeing and _hearing_ Daichi and Koushi be lovey dovey love birds.

He’s finally led to the gazebo outside. The bright sun makes his headache fucking worse, the smell of breakfast makes his stomach fucking gurgle with hunger, but god does Koushi look beautiful in sunlight.

Koushi is sitting close to Daichi, dressed in an emerald green robe cinched in at the waist with a butterfly broach. He has a matching scarf wrapped around his head. Oikawa’s heart beats faster when Koushi is the first to notice him.

“Tooru! I was afraid you wouldn’t join us for breakfast,” Koushi calls, waving him over. “I know full well hangovers are a bitch.”

Oikawa chuckles in spite of the sick feeling in stomach. “It’s a bitch alright…I couldn’t even find my way around.” He sits beside Kuroo who has been chowing down the entire time.

“Found my way around pretty easily,” Kuroo says between chews.

“Because you were sniffing around for Daichi’s ass,” Oikawa mutters.

Kuroo reaches up and smacks the back of Oikawa’s head. “Hope that helps your hangover.”

Koushi and Daichi aren’t really paying attention. They’re too busy feeding each other breakfast. Oikawa feels like vomiting.

“Focus on eating, wise guy,” Kuroo says quietly. “That’s what I’ve been doing. Despite everything else, the food is fucking great.”

Oikawa follows the advice. The table has an impressive spread. In the middle is a large platter of smoked salmon filets, surrounded by small bowls of miso soup and rice. On the left of the salmon were more side dishes—seasoned seaweed and pickled plums; on the right side was a large kettle of what Oikawa smells to be green tea. Beside it is a another large kettle filled with piping hot coffee. Kuroo is already reaching for his third bowl of soup.

As Oikawa begins getting his fill of breakfast, he can’t help but glance over at the married couple across from him. Koushi and Daichi are somehow able to eat, look adoringly in each other’s eyes, and flirt as if they’re not being watched all while balancing a cigarette in their hands.

Granted, Koushi is the one attempting to eat. Daichi is busy whispering God knows what in his husband’s ear. Koushi giggles, occasionally swatting playfully at Daichi’s stomach.

Koushi twitches and glances over to Oikawa. He sticks out his tongue as he chuckles, almost embarrassed. With a final peck on his husband’s lips he mumbles, “Daichi, we’ve been poor hosts.” He glances down at Daichi’s lips while biting his own.

Oikawa almost flips the table. Kuroo tilts his head back as he downs the last of his soup.

A maid briefly approaches the table to tell Koushi his cousin arrived for a fitting.

“God damn she’s fast…” Koushi puts out his cigarette. “Be right back, boys,” he says, getting out his cozy spot.

Daichi lightly tugs his husband back for another kiss. “I already miss you.”

Kuroo grabs another piece of salmon and piles on more pickled plums for his rice. Oikawa tries to focus on the ocean as he eats. The food is fucking great though.

Koushi snickers, “Be a good host while I’m gone.” He bends down and covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he whispers in Daichi’s ear.

Oikawa glances over and watches Daichi’s face redden from whatever deviousness Koushi is whispering to him. Happy that his husband is now as red as a tomato, Koushi waves goodbye and sets off inside.

Once out of earshot, Oikawa is the first to exclaim, “Really?”

Daichi’s face gets even redder. “How bad were we?”

“Enough to ask,” Kuroo mutters.

“Exactly!” Oikawa nods in agreement. “What are we? Little audience members to your romance?”

Daichi grins. “I deserve all of this, I know,” he laughs. “We weren’t polite then.”

“Or last night…” Oikawa mutters with a pout.

Daichi surprises them both with a smirk. He puts out his cigarette before leaning closely to his friends. “I won’t apologize for that.”

Oikawa sits up at the remark, narrowing his eyes. “How should I take that?”

“However you believe you should.” Daichi shrugs. “If anything, I’m happy we’re trying to get good footing. I’ve been worried we weren’t on the same page lately.”

“…troubles?” Oikawa asks. He politely drinks his tea to hide his smile.

Kuroo is too full to eat. He avoids looking at the food and leans back in his seat. Glancing upward, he stares at the clouds passing by.

“I don’t know if it counts as troubles, per se…” Daichi starts, getting another cigarette from his pocket. He grins at Kuroo who pulls out his lighter to light it for him. “Sometimes we go one step forward and three steps back…”

“That sounds like troubles, Daichi,” Oikawa replies smoothly. His headache is starting to go away.

Daichi hums thoughtfully around his cigarette. “Maybe we have to get used to married life…”

“Who’s going to be at this party?” Kuroo asks. “I want plenty of time to pretend I like some of these big wigs.”

“I want some of these big wigs to commission me, so I completely understand your pain,” Daichi sighs. “But I did invite someone for you Kuroo.”

“Fuck, you invited my mom.”

Daichi laughs loudly, slamming his hand against the table.

“Close, but no cigar,” Daichi grins, “You’ve heard of that absurdist new director that recently made that hit surrealist film.”

“The one that seems to be about dreams and there’s also some sort of weird owl symbolism?” Oikawa asks. “I’ve heard it’s good despite the really bad summary Kiyoko-chan told me.”

Kuroo stares wide eyed at Daichi. “You didn’t invite fucking Bokuto Koutarou to your party.”

“One and the same,” Daichi sits back in his chair with a proud huff. “I may have also slipped a copy of one of your older stories you asked me to read with his invitation.”

Kuroo almost falls over with how fast he stands up from his seat. “You fucking didn’t!”

Daichi has to take his cigarette out of his mouth he’s laughing too much. “I did! And he’s excited to chat with you.”

“Daichi…do you want me to shit myself in front of your big wig guests tomorrow?”

Oikawa cackles. “It might be the best entertainment they’ve seen.”

Kuroo flicks off Oikawa before turning to Daichi. “…thanks, Daichi. I really mean it.”

Oikawa notices Kuroo’s ears turning red. “Do I get a shit my pants worthy surprise?”

Daichi snickers. “Actually yes, does the astrophysicist Takeda Ittetsu ring a bell?”

Oikawa turns away from the table just as he spits out the tea he just sipped. “How did you meet my hero?” He asks, leaning close in interest. “You don’t even like science—I let you copy my test scores in school.”

“I tell you all the time to come to my art exhibitions,” Daichi replies easily.

“I missed one!”

“He happened to be there.” Daichi shrugs.

“I had to take photos!” Oikawa protests. “Damn the magazine I work for.”

“He actually knows your boss,” Daichi replies.

“I love the magazine I work for!” Oikawa chirps.

“Either way, I’m sure you two will have fun talking about space rocks and all that.”

Oikawa hesitates. “I owe you so many favors, Daichi.”

A maid crosses over to them and politely tells Daichi his husband wishes to speak with him.

“Well, we’re technically already even,” Daichi replies, dousing his cigarette.

Before Oikawa can even ask what that means, Daichi is quickly led away.

—

Daichi walks up the spiral staircase toward the master bedroom. He hears Yui giving her assistants directions outside of the bedroom door. Yui is dressed in a bright pink sailor style dress, filled to the brim with petticoats and lace. A small sailor cap adorned with pink lace and ribbons is balanced on her head; Daichi is afraid of it falling off when she turns her head toward him.

“Hello, Sawamura-san,” she greets with a hurried wave.

“Yui, you can use my first name—we’re family,” Daichi tells her.

She smiles. “A habit from dealing with so many clients, I suppose,” she says. “Daisy—I mean Koushi is inside.” She turns back to her assistants. “Runa-chan, tell everyone it’s all hands on deck. I made sure every person I hired knew how to sew for a reason…”

When Daichi enters his bedroom, he sees his husband standing on their bed, with a loose purple robe tied around his person. Unlike the green one he had on earlier, this one is only used for personal use.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Koushi replies, crossing his arms. “I wanted to look down at you.”

Daichi chuckles as he approaches the bed. “Is that right?”

“I’m annoyed, Daichi,” Koushi bends down, his frown getting deeper, “I was just informed you invited 250 people for the party tomorrow.”

Daichi meets his husband’s gaze. Another three steps back.

“And,” Koushi continues, “I canceled the banners you wanted. I’m sorry, but I told you I didn’t want this to be a big deal.”

“Why not?” Daichi counters. “It’s a special day. Why can’t I show how important it is to others?”

“Because it’s _not_ that important,” Koushi sighs.

“But it is to me!” Daichi didn’t mean to snap, but this side of Koushi always confused him.

“I enjoy showing you to everyone. You’re the muse that captured my heart.”

Koushi narrows his eyes at him. “Am I your trophy?”

“Koushi, you know I don’t think that.”

“Why must I be shown off so much?” Koushi finally lowers himself to the bed. He bites his lip, looking down at the sheets. “You know I like my privacy.”

“Last night wasn’t private,” Daichi says, carefully reaching out to his husband. He could feel themselves taking at least one step forward. “Tell me how it was different.”

Koushi holds his hand and brings it to the side of his face. He slowly rubs his cheek against it, closing his eyes. “My terms are different than yours,” his voice is barely above a whisper, “it takes a lot of energy to want different eyes and ears watching and listening to me,” he says.

When Koushi locks eyes with Daichi again, he feels a jolt rush through him. The two of them have been vulnerable in many ways. For a moment, Daichi is reminded of the day they got married. Koushi gave him a similar look. Describing it as sadness seemed surface-level, but using the word hopeful seemed incorrect. Granted, he’s not as great of a wordsmith as Kuroo is. If it were a painting, Daichi would compare it to one done in grayscale, you could tell what the subject was, but you’re always left wondering what the original colors were.

Daichi wonders what Koushi’s truly trying to relay to him. He also wonders why it’s getting harder to receive the hint.

Daichi brings their foreheads together, bringing his other hand to Koushi’s face. He tenderly rubs his thumbs across Koushi’s cheeks.

“You married a spoiled brat,” Koushi mumbles.

Daichi couldn’t help chuckling at the remark. “I’m not too mad about that. I probably have a hand in spoiling you.”

“Do you hate me?”

The question is quiet.

“Why would I?”

“I’m a spoiled brat.”

“You’re my spoiled brat…” Daichi replies easily.

Koushi frowns, his cheeks flushing.

“…that should be happy I cut the guests down from 400 to 250.” He grins at his husband’s gobsmacked face.

“Jesus, Daichi! Who was coming—the fucking army?” Koushi covers his face.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Daichi hugs Koushi, laughing loudly.

“I almost had a heart attack just imagining all of those people staring at me…” Koushi’s voice is mumbles by Daichi’s chest. Despite being held so closely and warmly, a shiver goes through him. “They’d pick me apart like piranhas…”

“Darling,” Daichi gently lifts Koushi’s chin up. “If only you saw yourself the way I do…”

Koushi looks away, his face flushing. “How do you see me?”

“You’re like the waves on the beach,” Daichi answers softly. “Turbulent, but always reaching.”

“What do you think I’m reaching for?” Koushi looks up at Daichi, running his fingers through his hair.

Daichi answers, “I think we’re both trying to figure that out.”

Daichi feels like he’s being molded by his husband’s hands. Ever since they’ve been together, Daichi has recognized the mysterious distance Koushi keeps from crowds and even him. It would be a lie if Daichi said he found the odd sparkle unappealing, even if it bring them at a crossroads like this. He tries to pour all of his love and affection into Koushi when the latter brings them close for a kiss. When he feels Koushi push them close together, he believes his husband is doing the same.

Koushi chuckles when he pulls back, playing with Daichi’s hair. “I hope we can find it,” he whispers. “Darling…I know it doesn’t fit the theme…but I’d like to see the portrait of me hanging on the wall.”

Daichi knows exactly the portrait he’s referring to—simply titled _The Muse_ , is the largest watercolor painting Daichi ever finished. It depicts a beach scene, one that critics are now accusing Daichi of overusing as a setting, a boardwalk is in the distance lit up by festive lights and rides. The beach is dark and sprinkled in starlight. Just touching the waves with their foot, stands a person dressed in a loose white kaftan. Their silver hair is blown in their face, only showing a toothy grin and the mole on their cheek.

Daichi remembers the stress of making the painting. It took forever to capture the mood just right but it took an even longer time to capture the lines of his subject. Or rather, Daichi made time to practice. He visited the man constantly after their chance encounter on the beach, awkwardly asking for another chance to draw him again. Each time he drew the man, at the time Daichi politely called him Sugawara-san, his heart beat faster as his pencil made the the plump curve of his cheeks and the soft angles of his thighs. Each time he felt the man drawing closer to him.

“Show them how you see me…” Sugawara-san told him after a month of drawing sessions. “…and because you’re such a cutie, I want you to keep visiting me. Don’t use my last name any more—call me Koushi.”

Daichi looks down at his husband. Koushi pulls him closer, giving him the same toothy grin Daichi fell in love with all those years ago.

“Daichi, when everyone sees the painting at the party…they’ll know exactly what we’re celebrating,” Koushi says, pulling him back down to a kiss.

And Daichi feels himself get pulled under the wave that it is his husband, just like he did years ago.

—

Kuroo and Oikawa have been alone long enough for the maids and butlers to finish cleaning the table. They sit under the white gazebo in silence. Kuroo is writing on a leftover napkin. Oikawa is leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Kuroo flicks his gaze over to his friend. There’s a small smile on Oikawa’s face.

“You seem happy,” Kuroo replies, pausing in his writing.

“Of course,” Oikawa says. “Daichi admitted there’s troubles on his side. You should be ecstatic, Kuroo.”

Kuroo heaves a heavier side than intended. He sets down his pen and narrows his eyes at Oikawa. “I’m not. And neither should you.”

Oikawa chuckles. “Aren’t you the same guy who drunkenly told me you wished to be in Koushi’s place?”

“At least I know why I wish to be there,” Kuroo counters, moving his fringe aside. “Unlike you who just wants to fuck around.”

“I do not!” Oikawa sits up in his seat.

“So what was it then?” Kuroo asks, matching Oikawa’s gaze.

“What was what?”

“The thing that made you fall in love with Koushi,” he says. “Doesn’t have to be major, but there’s always a thing.”

“The day we met him on the beach,” Oikawa answers easily. “He looked like a dream even though he just splashed around in the ocean.”

“Nope. That doesn’t count.”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Why not?”

“You’re only looking at his face,” Kuroo answers with another sigh. “I know I give him shit, but even I know he’s more than a pretty boy.”

Kuroo scoffs when Oikawa dares to look surprised. “You’d really want to risk someone’s marriage just because you’re that desperate to fuck them?” He asks, trying to keep his voice low.

“As if you’re different!” Oikawa hisses back. “Why are you so high and mighty?”

“Because!” He snaps, but quickly lets a breath. “Because…I feel Daichi’s pain and confusion. I’d rather him be happy. Does it rip me to fucking shreds when he’s cuddling with his husband? Yes!” Kuroo glances down at his writing. “But it hurts me more that he can’t figure things out. And despite how in love with Koushi he is…he’s trying to balance his relationship with us and his newfound fame.”

Kuroo realizes he’s been saying a lot. He looks over to Oikawa who is now staring at him. Oikawa looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. He pouts and turns away. Kuroo forced down a sigh. How a guy can become a complete toddler when they realize their shortcomings, Kuroo will never know.

“You really love Daichi, huh?” Oikawa asks quietly. He’s facing toward the ocean. The wind blows through his hair.

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says. “Tetsurou, kiss me. Please.”

Kuroo snickers before asking, “why?”

Oikawa doesn’t look away. “Because you made me miserable…and we both know misery loves company.”

Kuroo sighs. “C’mere, you sad sack,” he says.

Oikawa finally turns around and softly presses his lips against Kuroo’s. Kuroo knows neither of them feel whatever special feeling couples have in these moments. If anything, he feels their varying unrequited loves grow to a higher degree. He hopes he shook some sort of sense into Oikawa though.

They both flinch when they hear a small gasp behind them. They see a woman brightly dressed, looking away and covering her light giggle behind her hand.

Kuroo grimaces and turns away from the woman. If there’s one thing he hates is being caught. But he does recognize the woman—this is Koushi’s cousin. He forces down a groan. He hopes she isn’t the gossiping type.

Oikawa takes it in stride. “Salutations,” he says.

The woman politely bows her head. “Hello, my cousin told me I could find Oikawa Tooru here,” she replies. “Unfortunately I only recognize his name…” she looks between the two of them.

Oikawa smiles pleasantly. “That would be me.”

“My name is Michimiya Yui,” she quickly gives Oikawa her business card, “and I’m in need of a photographer to take pictures of my work.”

“You’re a fashion designer…” Oikawa reads off the card. “Oh! You make Koushi’s outfits!”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. And this is the man who wants to earn Koushi’s heart.

She smiles. “The ones where he needs some extra oomph, that is,” she says. “He suggested you could help take photos of my spring outfits. I can pay you for your effort and materials!”

“I thank you for the offer…” Oikawa starts slowly. “But I haven’t really taken pictures of people. As you know I work mostly for astronomy magazines. I wouldn’t know where to begin with a photo shoot like this—much less know how to work with models.”

She fiddles with her frills. For a moment Kuroo isn’t sure if she rolls her eyes, the moment is so fast and quickly covered by a bright smile.

“Forgive me, I didn’t say this earlier—Koushi’s modeling.”

Kuroo looks over to Oikawa who is now wide eyed. He straightens his posture and matches Yui’s smile.

“Despite my lack of experience, I believe this would be a lovely foray into the unknown!” He laughs. “Daichi said I should take more pictures of people and maybe this was the break I needed.”

“Thank you so much, Oikawa-san! I knew Koushi put faith in the right person!” She claps her hands. “Please ring my store whenever you’re free and one of my salesgirls will help go over prices and any materials you need. Thank you again!”

They watch her happily skip off, humming a tune.

“You know what this means right?” Kuroo asks.

“I can be easily manipulated,” Oikawa sighs.

“You’re a sad sack, alright.” Kuroo shakes his head.

Oikawa is silent for a moment. “…it was when he talked about Daichi’s drawings, by the way...” he finally mumbles, “…the ‘thing’ as you say.”

Kuroo watches the photographer look toward the ocean. Oikawa raises one of his knees to his chest and props his head on it. A small sigh comes out of him.

“They weren’t exactly seeing each other then, but you could tell they were drawn to each other…” Oikawa chuckles. “Literally and figuratively…”

Kuroo stays silent. A part of him hates his friend looks the most handsome when he’s actually broken like this. He takes in Oikawa’s posture and tries to think of the best words to describe it. For some reason a shooting star came to mind. With the way Oikawa’s hunched over, it reminds Kuroo of the arch a meteor makes as it speedily and aimlessly wanders through the sky.

“…seeing him look and talk to Daichi as if he’s found a dream come to life…” Oikawa picks at his knee. “I realized I was in trouble then.”

Kuroo stares at him, a little worried. “I’ve never seen you face reality before.”

Oikawa turns to him, pouting. “I don’t like to because it makes me cry.” He sniffs before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Take responsibility for making me sad.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Come to my place later,” he says. “My neighbor is tired of taking care of my cat when I stay at your place.”

—

“What’s the buzz, Daffi?” Koushi asks, meeting his cousin at the foyer.

“Thanks to teamwork, I have three out of four costumes 100% done! I just have to work on your last additions and we’ll be set!” Yui answers, doodling in her sketch pad. “When Takeru-kun asked me to make a costume for him, I could feel my head exploding but honestly it turned out much better than I thought! He’s so excited for the party by the way. It’s adorable!” She looks up from her sketch pad with a smile as she closes it.

She opens her mouth to say something but promptly closes her mouth when she sees Koushi wearing an orange kaftan with an orange sash tied around his head.

“I thought you were wearing a green one…”she says, tilting her head to the side.

Koushi grins. “Got it dirty,” he says just as she notices a hickey on the side of his neck.

Yui blushes profusely. “At least I can say you’re following my advise to some extent…” she sighs. “I assume things are better?”

“I mean, the sex is better but something is still…weird,” Koushi replies. “I feel like we’re forgetting something about each other but we don’t know what.”

“As I said before, it’s only been around a year,” she says. “Give it time.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Koushi relents. He still can’t help that nagging feeling though. “Did you ask him already?”

Yui winks. “He said yes,” she replies. “Photographer gotten!”

Koushi beams. “I knew Oikawa would take the job!” He claps his hands. “Even if he’s scared of taking portraits this could be a good start for him. Plus the pay is going to be better than what he gets currently.”

“Koushi,” she says quietly, glancing downward, “I had to say the magic words.”

Koushi’s smile lowers.

She looks down at the ground. “He declined first despite me saying you put in a good word for him.”

Koushi frowns. “Is that right?”

Yui nods. “I suppose I should’ve brought you up first…”

Koushi feels a familiar anger rise within him. Since he became known as the muse for Daichi’s breakout painting, several eyes turned toward him. He’s aware of what some people think of him—only a pretty face who’s only able to use his body to get what he wants. It was like this while he grew up. Men only did favors for him on the hopes of getting to spend a night with him. On the other hand his dear cousin, who is more talented between the two of them he believes, always got the shorter end of the stick. Even their grandmother, their guardian, treated him like a prize as a means to an end.

“You’ll be able to marry rich, Koushi,” her words still haunt him. “You’ll keep the Sugawara name among the elites, carrying the Michimiyas along is the only price we have to pay.”

“Yui,” Koushi says. “I’ll see if I can find a new photographer for you.”

Yui looks up, eyes wide in shock. “But you were so sure of Oikawa-san!”

“Who gives a shit if his head isn’t in the right place,” Koushi mutters. “Daichi may know someone who’s actually experienced in portraits.” He hugs his cousin tightly. “I don’t want to work with anyone who doesn’t respect you.”

He hears his cousin sniffle as she hugs him back with her free hand. “You’re too much sometimes, Koushi…” she mumbles. “I don’t like people wish to use you.”

“Neither do I.”

“…do you ever wonder if I do the same?” She asks. “I did ask you to take the pictures after all.”

“If I were to be used by anyone, I’d rather it be you, Daffi.”

Yui chuckles softly. “You’re too much, Daisy.” She releases him and smiles softly. “And to be honest, I’m not. When I made these...” she clutches her sketchbook close to her chest. “…I thought about you the entire time…and our secret hideout.”

Koushi laughs. “To think that old bat was as good with flowers as she was evil.”

Yui shakes her head playfully at him. “Either way, I’ll phone around for more photographers. In the meantime don’t do any extra snacking. I know how you are after our fittings.”

Koushi happily hooks his arm in hers as they start walking toward the front gate. “I believe I should snack a little. Daichi and I have been exercising a lot more lately.”

She flushes deeply. “I swear you get more crude by the day.”

“Only for your reaction, Daffi.” He pecks her cheek.

“Speaking of reacting,” Yui starts, “I didn’t know what to do when I approached Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san.”

“They were snogging?”

Yui blushes. “No! It was more like a peck but either way I didn’t know they were together.”

Koushi shrugs, “They’re something. I’m not sure if together is the right word.”

The car is already waiting for them as they walk down the front steps. Koushi swats away the driver so he can open the door for his cousin.

“Stay sweet, Yui,” Koushi replies.

She blows a raspberry in embarrassment. “Stay sunny, Koushi.”

With one last peck to her cheek, Koushi closes the door and apologetically blows a kiss toward the driver. He watches the car drive off, waving until he can’t make out his cousins face in the back seat. He lets out a breath as a frown settles back on his face.

If there is one thing he’s always made sure of over the years is to speak his mind. And he’s going to make sure that space photographer gets a hell of an earful.

He swiftly walks back up the steps, making his way toward the back courtyard. Daichi told him he’d actually be a better host to his friends and play a round of volleyball.

When Koushi reaahes the courtyard, he sees Daichi and Kuroo in the middle of playing. Kuroo is saying every swear known to man as he argues over a point with Daichi who laughs it off. Oikawa is by himself at the table under the gazebo. In the back of his mind, Koushi finds the man curled up in seat a bit weird, but his annoyance quickly pushes the thought away.

He reaches in his robe’s inside pocket for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He sits next to the photographer, lights his cigarette, and staring straight ahead replies,

“You’re not taking pictures of me.”

Oikawa jerks his head toward Koushi who gives him a cheeky smile.

“Yui told me how she convinced you,” Koushi continues. “So you thought things would be easy? Take a couple pictures and you finally get to win the prize?”

Koushi is happy Oikawa has the decency to blush in embarrassment.

“I see you’re aware of my feelings…” he mumbles.

Koushi goes back to watching the volleyball game. “I’m aware of more things than you know,” he says. “But we’re not talking about me,” Koushi flickers his gaze to Oikawa, “we’re talking about _you._ ”

Oikawa is quiet. Koushi believes he should be.

“I’m not a toy you win at the fair, Oikawa Tooru. I never have been and never will be,” Koushi blows out smoke, “And to think the party tomorrow is your theme…and I wasted so much of my and Yui’s time believing in it.” He sighs. “And here I was thinking we could finally have a real conversation.”

“We talked, I thought,” Oikawa replies, fiddling with his fingers.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, space cadet,” Koushi says, “all we’ve done is me say one thing and you stare at me and giggle like a schoolgirl.” He chuckles lightly when he adds, “At least Kuroo is honest when he gives me his bullshit.”

“Kuroo is honest…” Oikawa agrees. “I suppose it’s because he writes.”

“Maybe.” Koushi shrugs.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa replies. “For not taking you seriously.”

“I like that phrasing,” Koushi says. “No one seems to take me seriously.”

Koushi watches his husband closely. He hopes the banners were the only thing that proclaimed the reason for the party.

“Do you mean Daichi?”

Koushi laughs before he can stop himself. “If you think I’m telling you more of my marriage issues, you’re wrong.” He takes out his cigarette and smiles apologetically. “Sorry space cadet, our terms are different now.”

Oikawa remains silent. He keeps his head down. Koushi slides his cigarette back in his mouth, watching the photographer closely. These conversations usually end with the person in question haughtily telling him off or begging for forgiveness. The silence is throwing Koushi off a bit, as is the small apology.

“Since we’re having our first real conversation, I’d like to add one more thing,” Koushi says quietly.

Oikawa looks over, his eyes as weary as his poor posture in his seat.

“I still wish for us to be cordial,” Koushi says. “For Daichi’s sake.”

Oikawa nods.

“You mean the world to my husband,” Koushi says. “And I like that you two keep him company in a way I cannot. But on the flip side, my cousin means the world to me. I can’t believe you didn’t recognize her beforehand. We’re practically attached at the hip.”

“I’m not good with faces,” Oikawa replies. “I’ve only been watching yours.”

Koushi chooses to ignore the small jolt he felt at the comment. He doesn’t even know why he would feel anything like that now anyway.

“Pay more attention, or you really will be a space cadet…drifting alone in the stars.”

And with that, Koushi feels he said his piece and is proud with how remarkably polite it was. It could’ve been worse: a big argument could’ve broken out, Oikawa could’ve outright proclaimed his poor love for him, Daichi could’ve ended one of the longest friendships he’s ever had…it would’ve been outrageous.

Daichi calls over for Oikawa to join them in their game. Like a well trained actor, Oikawa immediately brightens and quickly ambles over to them. Koushi smiles at his husband when they lock eyes, wiggling his fingers in a cute wave. He drops his smile when Oikawa peeks behind his shoulder at him.

Making boundaries is the best course of action Koushi believes. He knows for a fact he isn’t a damsel waiting to be picked up by a prince, nor a man who is easily swayed by simple notions or declarations of love. If that were the case he would’ve eloped several times over. All he wishes for is to be seen, to be heard, to be, as Oikawa stated, taken seriously.

Koushi chuckles around his cigarette, lazily drifting his eyes from his husband toward the photographer. Oikawa makes a point on Daichi by tipping the ball over the net.

Koushi takes one final smoke from his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray.

—

Oikawa has his head on the bar. The blue lights of The Aviary matches his mood completely. He groans.

“Are you going to order or are you going to do this all night?” Iwaizumi asks, crossing his arms.

Kiyoko watches with a little interest. “This feels different, don’t you think?” She asks her fiancé. “I think he’s realized something.”

“Wow, we get to watch his brain work tonight.”

The fiancés look at each other in fake surprise.

Oikawa finally lifts his head, a red spot now in the center of his forehead. He pouts at his friends. “I was told off by another hopeless romantic who has unrequited feelings.”

“What did Kuroo-san say?” Kiyoko asks.

Iwaizumi holds back his laughter at how fast she guessed who Oikawa was describing. 

“In so many words, I don’t see Koushi as a person and I only want to fuck him.”

The fiancés look at each other in actual surprise.

“He gets a free drink when you bring him back,” Kiyoko says.

Iwaizumi nods. “Damn straight.”

“Then Koushi told me off.”

“He deserves a free drink too,” Iwaizumi adds.

“Last free drink—despite enjoying people popping Tooru’s bubble, we still run a business,” Kiyoko tells her fiancé.

Oikawa chooses to focus on the bar instead of his friends. He feels his ears reddening as he remembers Koushi giving him an earful.

Underneath a white gazebo, dressed in a shade of orange most people would look ridiculous in, elegantly poised in his seat, Koushi verbally flayed him open.

The way his brow wrinkled as he glared him, the way his free hand curled in a tight fist in his lap, the way he made sure to lean in to get Oikawa’s full attention…was honestly truly terrifying.

Despite the calmness in his voice, Koushi looked ready to punch him and Oikawa didn’t blame him. He did try to ‘claim a prize’ as Koushi said. Was his motivation always driven by idiocy? Or was he just an idiot that’s always motivated? Oikawa doesn’t even know anymore.

He does know one thing.

Koushi is a scary man when he's angry. He knows how to look down at people despite height differences. It was a thought that passed his mind during their talk that evening that hit him like a punch in the gut.

Koushi is a man.

Not a painting.

Not an angel.

Not a dream.

Just a man.

A man who loves and supported his cousin.

A man who enjoys chatting with Oikawa and Kuroo whenever they were around.

A man who loves his husband.

Oikawa remembers the distant look in Koushi’s eyes when he watches Daichi from afar. There was the tiniest frown on his face.

Koushi is a man who was lost.

When Koushi faced him again to tell him off some more, Oikawa felt his breath hitch. The sobering feeling of his fantasy breaking to reveal a man, who has every right to be pissed off at him, was something he never experienced. He could hardly breathe.

The star Oikawa reached for in his dreams fell. Oikawa wonders if it ever existed in the first place. The blinding spot in Oikawa’s memories slowly morphs into Koushi’s frame. That whole time, Koushi was a person. A person with feelings and thoughts of their own.

Embarrassingly enough, Oikawa now clearly remembers the forced smile Koushi gave him whenever Oikawa could only supply a small laugh at whatever he said. God, how fucking gross of him.

His face starts getting warmer and his heart aches. This didn’t happen when he first heard Koushi speak of Daichi’s drawings. No, that wasn’t the _thing._

_“_ Its happening for real this time,” Oikawa groans, putting his head back on the bar.

The bartenders look at him, a bit unnerved at whatever crisis their friend just experienced.

“Forget what I just said,” Kiyoko replies. “Tooru will be our last free drink.”

—

Daichi chuckles when Koushi clings to his chest in their afterglow. They’re both still breathing hard; Daichi can hear and feel Koushi’s breath on his ear. Koushi gathers some strength to lift himself off of Daichi, plopping himself beside his husband.

Koushi wraps his arms around his husband, snuggling close despite being so warm from their activity. Daichi starts playing with Koushi’s hair. The couple is silent. Koushi has his eyes closed; Daichi stares up at the ceiling.

“I like listening to your heartbeat,” Koushi replies.

“Is that so?”

Koushi hums, “I do.” He opens his eyes, walking his fingers over Daichi’s stomach. “I like touching you too.”

“I know that for sure.”

They both chuckle at this.

“When you painted me, did you imagine my heartbeat?” Koushi asks.

“I imagined all of you.”

Koushi is silent for a moment.

“Every time I drew you, I was painfully aware how real you were…your were watching me, I could hear you breathing, and I could feel your warmth,” Daichi answers. “Each time I thought it would be the last time you allowed me to draw you.”

“But I always let you in.”

“You did.”

They are silent once more.

“I think it’s a good idea for you to model for your cousin,” Daichi says, mindlessly rubbing Koushi’s shoulder. “You’ll be around more people.”

“I don’t like being around people.”

Daichi chuckles. “Exactly my point,” he says. “It’s not good you’re cooped up in the house.”

Koushi silently agrees with that. He’s never been a social person despite his upbringing. He smiles, laughing lightly. “Is that your sly way of validating the number of guests you invited?”

Daichi snickers. “Maybe, maybe not.” He winks. “I can play coy too, you know.”

“When I’m coy, we get to have fun,” Koushi says, reaching his hand under the covers to lightly trial his fingers up Daichi’s stomach. “When you’re coy we have millions of strangers in our home.”

“You know, I quite enjoy having people see us together,” Daichi says. “For me that’s equally as fun.”

Koushi only raises his eyebrows in response.

Daichi chuckles. “They see two husbands who love each other.”

“Or a painter and an opportunist.”

“Is that how you see us?”

Koushi shrugs. “It’s what people always think,” he says. “There’s a reason I don’t like crowds, Daichi.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t see you that way.”

Koushi sighs. He feels bored of this conversation. “Opinions always exist, Daichi.”

“Then what’s yours?”

Koushi feels the weight of his husband’s gaze. Daichi’s body is still comforting while they’re having this uncomfortable conversation. Koushi wishes to at least scoot to the other side of the bed, but he doesn’t want to leave the warmth his husband gives him. There’s love between them still, he supposes, but it seems even that is wandering in the dark along with the two of them.

He finally breaks the silence, “I believe you’re too good for me, and I’d love to see you try to change people’s opinions.” He grins. “I imagine you growling like a wolf at anyone who looks cross at me.”

A bit of relief washes over Koushi as his husband laughs lowly; he can feel the vibrations in Daichi’s chest along with the constant heartbeat. “You already know I don’t mind showing others who I belong to.”

Koushi flushes. “You’ve been riling me up all night to keep me awake,” he says. “What’s your game, Sawamura Daichi?”

Daichi chuckles, glancing over to the side table to check the clock. “I’m glad you asked, Sawamura Koushi. It’s this,” he mumbles, shifting so he can whisper in Koushi’s ear.

Koushi lets out a childish giggle before he can stop himself. “You’re a cutie, Daichi.”

Daichi beams at him and Koushi feels he can forgive his husband about the party guests. After all, this small moment between them is only theirs and it’s something he keep in his mind while he’s mindlessly hobnobbing.

“I knew you’d enjoy that.” Daichi gives him another peck.

Koushi embraces his husband, chuckling some more. “You don’t know how much I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another update! I hope you all enjoy this lavish story! Next chapter the party will begin~ Super excited! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! It's me, Cis! I'm back after what feels like 10 years. It's only been like...a smaller amount than 10. Either way, yes I'm aware I have several stories I haven't finished and probably shouldn't add another to the list, but hey! Inspiration strikes at random times! As you can see the story is heavily influenced by The Great Gatsby (one of my and my best friend's favorite books!). It's kinda fun writing everyone so...elegantly? Is that the right word?
> 
> So a small tale on how this idea came about: as we all know the pandemic is happening. Unfortunately, I lost my cousin to it. To distract myself this story sorta came up. Well the idea has been nagging in my head for a bit before that, but the urge to write it did. I had a chat with my best friend (the co-creator) about the idea and she immediately began spitballing different ideas and story bits with me. So this story is a cool fun co-creator experience! We have an idea of how the story ends (after going through several different possible endings) and it's interesting to see how we can organically make it to our ending! We hope you like the story and thanks for taking the time to read. (PS. every chapter will be titled with some 20's slang(or other decades maybe!) hope you enjoy learning some cool new phrases!)


End file.
